


Grief that Burns

by Gelsey



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/M, Miscarriage
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-06-26
Updated: 2013-06-26
Packaged: 2017-12-16 05:09:23
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 438
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/858156
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Gelsey/pseuds/Gelsey
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Grief threatened to pull the pureblood man to his knees.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Grief that Burns

Lucius Malfoy was _not_ used to waiting. Neither was he used to the worry that coursed through his veins with every beat of his heart. He paced up and down the opulent hallway, finding the movement preferable to sitting on a chair with his head in his hands. He knew, because he had already tried that.

It killed him inside that Narcissa was behind the bedroom door, suffering the pangs of childbirth with no promise of reward—instead, the promise of a miniature coffin. She was barely seven months along, far enough to be in danger but not far enough for the child to have a chance at life, not even with the best Healers money could buy.

Lucius couldn’t bear the thought of the devastation that had etched Narcissa’s face when she woke in the middle of the night with blood between her legs. This was not the first child they had lost, but if his suspicions based upon the Healer’s face before he’d been summarily kicked out, it might be the last. 

Thank Merlin they had Draco. 

Despite that, however, grief still threatened to pull the pureblood man to his knees. _Another child._ What they wouldn’t have given for another child. They’d thought they were safe, having passed the most threatening times of pregnancy. 

He would kill Bellatrix for this. He would wring her scrawny neck himself. Lucius latched onto the anger, finding it infinitely preferable to the grief and sadness that hung heavily in the air. That putrid little bitch couldn’t have been more careful while she interrogated the Longbottoms. Nooooooo. She’d gone and been captured and tried in such a public and humiliating fashion. She’d put Narcissa through so much stress that now they had lost a child.

It had been risky to try again with Draco so young, but they had wanted, so badly, another child…

Lucius seethed and stewed, planning and then discarding those plans to kill Bellatrix. Oh, it would be too easy to arrange for an accident in Azkaban. And no one would think it was him. He couldn’t do it, however. Because despite everything, Narcissa _loved_ her insane sister. She probably wouldn’t even blame the other witch for the loss of her child, and perhaps even her fertility.

Many hours later, after the Healer left and Lucius curled up around Narcissa, who had cried herself to sleep, he lay awake and mourning after his own fashion. He prayed, in the depths of his rage, to Whoever or Whatever might be listening, that Bellatrix would rot in hell. But he knew in his heart that hell would not have her.

**Author's Note:**

> Written for Dyno Drabbles a long time ago.


End file.
